


Comfy

by Supaishi (WritingRaichu)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRaichu/pseuds/Supaishi
Summary: [Need to add tags when I have a pc again, mobile is kind of a bitch]Catra likes to walk around naked, she and Adora are horny lesbians. It's porn, take it wlw
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> #not beta'd
> 
> I know we're all thirsty trynna read the Good Content, drink up

After Catra began sharing living quarters with Adora, she became more and more comfortable as the days went by.

It made the blonde happy to see that her girlfriend was settling into their new life together and felt safe enough to enjoy her company. 

Adora had finished with a quick training session when she walked into their shared room and almost stumbled when her brain finally registered what her eyes were seeing. 

Catra, her beautiful kitty girlfriend, was _completely_ naked. She lay haphazardly across the bed in a way that could only be comfortable for a cat, and let out a cheerful _Mrrrp!_ upon seeing Adora. "Heyyyy Adora!! I thought I could hear you," Her ear twitched adorably as her tail curled and lashed about happily. 

Adora scrambled; her two working brain cells were having trouble producing the words she wanted. “I- you- you’re- you’re really naked right now,” Her face was bright red and radiating heat from all over. 

Catra rolled over onto her back and stretched out her arms and legs, drawing attention to the thick fluff that trailed from her belly to between her thighs. “Yeah, don’t you remember when we were younger? Most clothes have always felt really uncomfortable against my fur,” She ruffled the fuzz on her arm. “It’s wayyyyy more comfy to just go tiddies out, y’know?” She then flashed a familiar look at Adora, “Why, is it a problem?” A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips as she stretched and accentuated her breasts. The smirk made itself more apparent when Adora’s gaze dropped to her chest, just like she had planned. 

“Well- I mean no, I just? Wasn’t expecting tiddy _right_ as soon as I walk in the door? It’s a really nice surprise though don’t get me wrong I just-” Adora continued to stutter and stammer half baked responses, but Catra quickly shut her up by making quick strides across the room to smash her lips against hers. Suddenly she had no other choice but to bring her hands up to Catra’s (extremely cute) cheek tufts; she pressed her fingertips gently into the soft fur of her face as they quickly began to meld together. When Adora’s hands began to trail down towards Catra’s hips is when the short feline pulled away. 

“Geez, you’re such an idiot sometimes! Shut up and make use of yourself, won’t you?” Catra teased, giving a playful lash of her tail as she strutted her way back to their bed. She flopped backwards, and Adora’s brain short circuited as she could only focus on the bounce of Catra’s breasts. 

Adora shook her head to get a couple more gears turning, then feigned confidence when she began to shed her own clothing and made her way over. She arched an eyebrow and shared her own smirk when she caught Catra eyeing every little twitch of her toned muscles. She flexed her right bicep and winked, “Like what you see?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and practically yanked the girl over to her by her ponytail. “As if you haven’t been drooling over me since you got back, quit the big “I’m Sheee-Raaaa” faux confidence and _fuck me_ already.” Adora swore she could see the hint of a blush hidden by Catra’s fur. “I’ve been kinda waiting for you for a little while, it would seem horny hours are visiting a little early today…” 

Adora reached out to scratch behind Catra’s ears, causing the latter to purr softly. “Poor kitty, I’m here now.” She grinned and bunted her head against Catra's the way Catra usually did to her. More purrs rumbled from the affection, and Adora began to pepper kisses along Catra’s cheeks, over her forehead, really any spot she could find. 

Catra let out a giggly squeak when Adora found one of her ticklish spots, then the two entangled together into a playful wrestling match. Even though Adora won most of the time thanks to dumb, brute strength, Catra enjoyed their pre-sex sparring. And her dexterity allowed her to gain the upperhand on more than one occasion… 

Today was one of those days; Adora moved to pin the feline down by her wrists, but Catra was already ten steps ahead of her. Adora grabbed two fists full of air and Catra quickly leveraged herself so that she flipped their positions. She placed her thighs around either side of Adora’s face, effectively trapping the girl. She wiggled her hips tantalizingly, throwing a smug glance over her shoulder at the blushing blonde. 

Adora felt sweat drip down her face; the sight of her girlfriend’s ass and her already drenched pussy was a delightful treat. Catra’s tail teasingly swished back and forth, “Hmmmmm, seems you’ve lost this time,” She pulled Adora’s shirt up just enough to reveal her abs and ran a single finger up and down, causing her girlfriend to shudder. “My turn to top,” A devilish look spread as she took her claws and dug them into Adora’s hips. 

The taller girl let out a yelp and reached out to grab onto Catra for support, but found nothing in her grasp once more. “Huh?” 

Catra chuckled, “Adora, you _lost_ , do you really think you get to touch me right now?” 

Adora groaned, "I guess not…" and clutched the sheets instead.

Catra taunted her with a few cute butt wiggles and lowered her face to Adora’s pants. “Ugh, first we need to get rid of these.” Catra motioned for Adora to lift her hips, and so she obeyed immediately. Her girlfriend yanked her pants away unceremoniously, not even taking care to make sure she didn't tear holes into the fabric. 

Adora would have to scold her later, but for the moment she had _other_ pressing matters to attend to. She watched with a shaky breath as Catra quickly discarded her underwear and dove in to run her tongue from Adora’s clit down to her entrance. Adora’s breath hitched, her grip on the sheets tightening. She could feel Catra smirking as the girl ate her out at an achingly slow pace. “C-Catra, p-please,”

Catra purred and licked her lips, "Please what, baby?" 

Adora groaned in frustration; she already missed the feeling of Catra's tongue pressed against her. "C'mon, go easy on me tonight! Pleasee, you already know what I want…"

Catra snorted and rolled her eyes. "You really think _right now_ is when I'm gonna suddenly start going _easy_ on you? Ha!" She ran her nails over Adora's hips before flipping to face her again, straddling her waist. Adora felt her skin grow hot and that warm, fluttering feeling flow through her body when she realized Catra was making her _slick_ with her positioning. 

"Wow Catra, you're so wet…" Adora felt her own wetness dripping from the feeling of her girlfriend pressed against her. 

"Yeah, and if you wanna earn the privilege of getting to do anything about it, then just skip to the part where you give in and give me what I want." Catra huffed and traced along Adora's collarbone. "Unless… you _don't_ want to fuck your incredibly hot girlfriend." 

"Catra, stop being such a brat about it! Of course I wanna make you come!" She put aside her pride as she was beginning to grow needier. "And I kinda want you to finish what you started, will you _please_ eat me out now?!" 

Catra smirked, clearly reveling in her second victory. "Geez, all you had to do was aaaask~." Before Adora could retort with anything, Catra dove back down and immediately got back to work faster than before. She settled at the foot of the bed, retracting her claws so she could play with Adora's clit while her tongue flicked and twisted inside. 

Adora wanted to grind down to take as much of Catra in as she could, but she knew that the feline would only punish her for doing so. So she behaved, and felt her climax begin to build up as Catra kept up the rhythm she'd set. "God baby, that feels so good, please don't stop…" 

Catra purred, and Adora shakily reached out a hand to tangle within Catra's hair. Normally, this would've caused her to stop and tease Adora some more, but the blonde suspected that her girlfriend was becoming impatient in wanting to be touched herself. So Adora took a risk and lightly pulled Catra deeper, eliciting a low growl from the girl. " _Fuck,_ " That finally sent her tumbling over the edge; electricity shot through her as she bucked into Catra and cried out before flopping back against the mattress, sweaty and spent. 

Her chest heaved with each breath, and she felt her cheeks grow hot as she watched Catra lapping her up with a small grin. She looked like a predator making a lovely meal of its prey. 

When Catra fully cleaned up Adora's mess, she licked up anything remaining on her fingers and playfully smirked. "Heyyy, I think you earned something," She slowly crawled up to Adora. Adora had to bite her tongue to keep from pointing out that this was more of Catra being needy and horny than "rewarding" her, for fear the prideful cat would scoff and finish herself off as punishment. 

Catra's pupils dilated as she set her knees on either side of Adora's face, and began teasingly lowering herself toward her waiting lips. 

But Adora had been patient long enough, and yanked Catra to her by her hips. 

The smaller girl let out a cute mewl in surprise, her tail instinctively curling around one of Adora's legs for comfort. Adora enjoyed the opportunity to smirk in the middle of her actions; she sucked Catra's clit and ran her hands through her soft lower belly fluff. She trailed her hands through her fur all the way up to her perfect chest, then flicked each nipple before massaging out each breast. 

Catra was moaning loudly now, eyes closed tight as she struggled to stay in a mostly upright position. Adora gripped her tightly by her hips and roughly held her in place as she ran her tongue in chaotic little circles that drove Catra wild, the feline was practically fucking her face by this point and neither of them could get enough of it. 

Catra's breathing suddenly became erratic as she rode Adora fervently. "F-fuck, I'm really close," Adora took that as a sign to really give her all she had; she motioned for Catra to lift her hips for just a moment which was met with whines of protest. She rolled her eyes and forced Catra up just long enough to swap her tongue for two fingers, and greedily licked Catra's clit as fast as her jaw would let her. 

Catra all but screamed, swearing and letting Adora's name fill the room with each roll of her hips. Adora curled her fingers and thrust them erratically, and smiled as she felt Catra come undone on top of her. Her girlfriend mewed in a high pitch before collapsing on top of her, her cum still dripping down past her chin. 

Catra rolled over to the side, leaving Adora to lick her lips and collect the rest with her fingers to lap up as well. She couldn't _ever_ get enough of tasting Catra. She leaned over to kiss Catra but was met with the other girl's tail in her face. "Uh uh, clean up first. You may be okay with kissing me after I eat you out, but I hate tasting myself, I don't taste good." 

Adora chuckled, nonetheless getting up to finish washing up her face and hands. "Alright but you're getting _covered_ in them when I come back." 

As promised, Adora kissed her pretty kitty girlfriend all over her forehead, cheeks, belly, and anywhere that was exposed and ready to receive kisses. Catra giggled and purred in delight, then returned the kisses with equal delight. 

They were half-dressed in comfy shirts and pajama shorts, cuddling and attacking each other with little pecks every now and then. "Hey, I love you a lot, just so you know." Adora beamed and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. 

Catra purred and snuggled up against Adora's chest, content. "I love you too, dummy."


End file.
